Hetalia Meme
by StarShaper
Summary: This is stupid. Rated T because of mentions of sex.


**1) Choose you top 12 fave characters….**

1. Iceland

2. China

3. Japan

4. Romano

6. Norway

7. Holy Roman Empire

8. Chibitalia

9. Finland

10. England

11. Latvia

12. America

**2) Have you read a five/ten fic before?**

Spain/America? Ummm... no. I don't really like that pairing. But I guess there are some fics out there like that...

**3) Do you think three is hot? How hot?**

Yes, Japan was my first favorite character! 3

**4) What would happen if six got one pregnant?**

O/O Norway got Iceland pregnant? OMFG, that's like INCEST. but i do like the pairing...

**5) Do you recall any good fics about nine?**

Hmmph. Any SuFin fics.

**6) Would seven and two make a good couple?**

China and Holy Roman Empire? Uhhh... no.

**7) Four/eight or four/nine?**

Romano/Chibitalia or Romano/Finland? Ummm... I guess if I have to choose then Romano/Chibitalia. Because Romano and Finland are a no-no.

**8) What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?**

Holy Roman Empire discovers Japan and Chibitalia are in a relationship? He would be heartbroken. And probably send his armies to pulverize Japan.

**9) Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.**

China and Norway? Oh god...

During the world meeting the countries discover something surprising! Very, VERY

dear this is thing only 12 words.

There. I can't even imagine China/Norway.

**10) Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?**

Romano/England? Ummm... no. It's just... Iggy... *shudders*

**11) Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic.**

Iceland/Spain? Errrr... "Frozen Tomatoes"? I don't know.

**12) What kind of plot would you use for a three/eleven fic?**

Japan/Lativa? No such thing. This is my plot:

All the countries see Latvia and Japan caught in the act. Sadly, they just realized that England cast a spell on them, and IT WASN'T REAL. HA. HA. HA.

**13) Does anyone on your friends list read number seven het? What about nine slash?**

I have no friends .n.

**14) If you wrote a songfic about number nine, what song would you choose?**

Finland? Ummm... something like "Just Dance" or something like that.

**15) If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?**

China/Japan/Norway? Errr... WARNING: This includes some incest and a poor Norwegian thrown into the mix.

**16) What pick-up line might eight use on five?**

Chibitalia on Spain? OLOL.

"Big Brother Spain! Let's hang out!" "SI MUCHO, CHIBTALIA!"

**16) Challenge: Write a drabblefic for ten/eight.**

England/Chibitalia. ;n;

A certain pirate we all know randomly decided to bust into Austria's house. Austria was in the middle of playing a piece, and he wasn't going to let a dumbass like England interrupt his totally important piano playing.

England wasn't into claiming anything but the chubby little Italian in the green dress cleaning.

"HAHAHA! I WIN, YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE!" England crowed, and his pirate hat tipped to the side, making him look hot.

...And now I give up because this is stupid.

**17) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?**

Holy Roman Empire walking in on China and America having sex? Is that... Is that even possible? Poor Holy Roman Empire and China... ;n;

**18) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?**

Romano wanted to de-flower Iceland? What...? No. Romano belongs to Spain. And I really don't care what happens to Iceland. (well actually, I do. he's my new favorite character. I'll have him. oUe)

**19) Does anyone on your friends list read Seven slash?**

Like I said before, I have no friends on my friends list. But Holy Roman Empire slash? I'm pretty sure all of those Chibitalia/Holy Romano Empire fans read those fics.

**20) Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?**

Japan het? I HAVE NO FRIENDS OKAY.

**21) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?**

I said this before, I HAVE NO FRIENDS. But Latvia? No.

**22) Would you write Two/Four/Five?**

China/Romano/Spain. With China? No. Without China? HELL YES. I love Spamano!

**23) What might Ten scream at a moment of great passion?**

Errrr... "I F**KIN LOVE YOU, YOU BLOODY GIT"

**24) When was the last time you read a fic about Five?**

Ummm... This morning?

**25) What is Six's super-secret kink?**

Norway's weird curl that isn't even connected to his head.

**26) Would Eleven shag Nine? Drunk or sober?**

Latvia/Finland? DRUNK. And Sweden would just pick up Lativa and toss him in the trash. Outside.

**27) If Three and Seven get together, who tops?**

Japan tops Holy Roman Empire. I don't even think that pairing exists though.

**28) "One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Two." What title would you give this fic?**

"Iceland and Finland (EWWWW NOOOO) are in a happy relationship until Finland suddenly runs off with Romano. Iceland, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Latvia and a brief unhappy affair with America, then follows the wise advice of Spain (wait, wise? advice? whaaaat?) and finds true love with China."

My beautiful, inspirational title... "THIS IS SICK F**K, WHY WOULD ANYTHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN?"

**29) How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon?**

Holy Romano Empire/Chibitalia. AWWWW. Sadly, I think they're too young to ummm... have sex.

**30) What would 12 and 1 be like in a relationship?**

America/Iceland. A lot of "I'M THE HERO! KESESESE"s and ummm yeah. America would top, totally.

**32) 2 and 10. Totally crack or totally canon?**

China and England. CRACK.

**33) Is 4 het or slash better?**

Romano. SLASH SPAIN.

**34) Have you ever read fanfiction of 5 and 11?**

Spain? Automatically no. I've only read it with Spain and Romano. No one else is for Spain. Latvia? Never even read a fic of him.

**3). Why was 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 is after 8 and 9!**

Why was Norway afraid of Holy Roman Empire? Because Holy Roman Empire is after Chibitalia (true, very true) and Finland!

The second part is very believable, but not Norway being afraid of Holy Roman Empire.

**36) If 8 was to cosplay, what would they be?**

Chibitalia would be something very cute.

**37) How many beers would 1 have to chug to have a go at 12?**

Iceland against America? Ehhh... no. Iceland doesn't even drink.

**38) Would 3 make a good couple with 6? Or a better couple with 2?**

Japan with Norway, or Japan and China? China and Japan, I'm sorry.

**39) 6 and 7 have to go on a fishing trip together. Would they end up getting "distracted" halfway through?**

Norway and Holy Roman Empire? Ummm... no. Not. At. All.

**40) Pick a Disney film to represent 10 and 2.**

England and China? OMG, Tangled! For some reason, I see China as Rapunzel and England as Flynn Rider...

**41) If 3 and 11 are doing s & m, who's the sadist?**

Japan/Lativa? OMG, what a bad pairing. I guess Japan...

**42) Pick a song to describe a 7/12 fic.**

Holy Roman Empire/America? "Not the One"

**43) Is there any evidence for 4/2?**

W-what? Ewww! No! Romano/China = NEVER

**44) How hot would 7/3 be?**

Not very hot.

**45) If 7 walked in on 2 and 8 performing, shall we say, "interesting" activities, what would their reaction be?**

Holy Roman Empire walks in on China and Chibitalia. OMG, Holy Roman Empire would totally smush China to PULP.

**46) What's 1's secret kink?**

Iceland is a masochist. ;D

**47) How about 12?**

America's cowlick?

**48) Or perhaps 10?**

Iggy's a masochist AND a sadist! :D

**49) What title would you assign a 1/3/5 threesome?**

Iceland/Japan/Spain? "What The Hell Am I Doing Here?"

**50) How about 2/4/6?**

China/Romano/Norway? "How Did It Get This Way?"

**51) Or even 7/8/9?**

Holy Roman Empire/Chibitalia/Finland? "The Way Things Should Be. Until Finlands Walks In."

**52) So. 1 has a relationship with 6, but secretly wants 2. 6 knows this, and breaks up with 1 to go pursue 3, who's with 11. 11 is also with 10, however, who's cheating on 11 with 8. 8 finds out, and cheats with 7, who is, in turn, cheating on 4. 1 pursues 2, who just broke up with 5, who's now after 9. 1 gives up on this, and ends up with 12, while 6 finally ends up with 3.**

So Iceland has a relationship with Norway, but secretly wants China. Norway knows this, (WHOA WHOA, WHOA. HOW COULD THEY BREAK THE PERFECT NORICE?) and breaks up with Iceland to go pursue Japan, who's with Latvia (didn't this pairing already come up?). Latvia is also with England, however, who's cheating on Latvia with Chibitalia. Chibitalia finds out, and cheats with Holy Romano Empire (YES YES YES), who is, in turn, cheating on Romano. Iceland pursues China, who just broke up with Spain, who's now after Finland. Iceland gives up on this, and ends up with America, while Norway finally ends up with Japan.

What just happened here?

**53) Title a 6/7 western fic. Yes, western. As in, cowboys, desperados, and such.**

Norway/Holy Roman Empire western fic? "Crack Cowboys" XD

**54) If 8/1 became canon, how would you react?**

Chibitalia/Iceland. I'd say "THIS IS WRONG. SO VERY WRONG."

**55) If 2 and 9 became a couple, who would top?**

China/Finland. China. But this pairing is wrong. Soooooo wrong.

**56) What if it was 3 and 9?**

Japan/Finland. Oh wow, this is close. But I'd think Japan.

**57) 4 and 9?**

Romano/Finland? NO ONE. :D Because Romano would get pissed off and go find Spain for some ACTUAL sex.

**58) Do you know anyone who reads 9 slash?**

ME! :DD

**59) Or 2 het?**

No.

**60) Write me a little ficcy for 5/9.**

Spain/Finland. WRONG. SO WRONG. IN SO MANY WAYS.

**61) Write a possible summary for a fanfiction involving 2/9/7.**

China/Finland/Holy Roman Empire. Okay, this will be hard...

China and Finland are assigned to baby sit Holy Roman Empire, because lately he's been a bad boy. A veeery bad boy... Rated T. Probably.

**62) Quick. 3 and 7 are cosplaying. What as?**

Japan would be in some random neko-outfit, and Holy Roman Empire would be in HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE CLOTHES. :DDD

**63) Have you ever seen Fanart of 11 and 12?**

Not together, but I've seen America with Iggy. And Latvia with... Russia...?

**64) Who would be the most outraged because of the above questions?**

Romano. Holy Roman Empire. England. China...? Sweden, because of all of the pairings with Finland in them.


End file.
